forestations_sidegroupsfandomcom-20200216-history
Drastic
NOTE; This group isn't like the last Draastic. As you can tell by the name the spelling for it has been fixed, the name may even be changed altogether. D R A S T I C R U L E S Character Limit The starting limit for characters in Drastic is five, the amount may rise or fall as roleplay continued. ALL characters must be active. If you have a character that you haven't roleplayed as in a week or a week and a half (Half mark being Wednesday) they will be removed from the country without warning. It is your job to check the page to see if your inactive characters have been removed or not. Powers (Limits/Available/Do's and Dont's) Limits - Each of your characters can only have one power to be fair. You may not have the same power as someone else unless there is a large majority of other powers. At the start of the roleplay the ruler of Poiland will want to experiment and see the different powers his scientists can come up with to give people. Available - As stated above you may not have the same power as someone else's, originality should be a concern of yours. If you fill out a form with a power that someone has already your form will be denied and you cannot create another character for a week. Do's and Dont's - (1) Have limits and weaknesses for your character, although they are more powerful than the normal humans in the group they shouldn't be able to defeat a whole troop. (2) Before killing someone's character or giving them a major injury ask permission, once you have and the roleplayer of that character has approved send proof to both rulers of the countries. (3) Do not "power play", which can be very difficult in this group since some characters have powers, keep other's abilities in mind and don't overstep your boundry. Swearing, Racism, Romance Swearing - Swear words are acceptable in Drastic. However, constant swearing or using words such as "Whore, Hoe, etc." isn't acceptable. You should never swear to a member out of roleplay, it is rude and can result in a small suspension. Outside of roleplay the only use for swearing acceptable is when you're telling a friend a story and a character in the story swears or if you're expressing how you feel in the moment (ex - "I'm pissed.") Racism -Although swearing is allowed racism isn't, for obvious reasons. If you are caught saying something to someone racist outside of roleplay you could be suspended for a long time. If you say something racist outside of roleplay you'll recieve one warning before being suspended. Romance - Kissing, embracing and saying cheesey lover things is fine, but if you want your character to make a baby or just have sex in general you should time skip it, many people are not comfortable viewing comments like those. Sexual harrassment and rape isn't allowed to be roleplayed in Drastic nor is it allowed to be planned for the future. However, if your character was raped or sexually harrassed in the past thats fine as long as it doesn't affect the character and the characters around him/her too much. Some people are not comfortable with seeing that inside roleplay or someone may be a victim of it in real life and it may seem like they are being mocked by you or you just can't take it seriously. Rape and sexual harrassment is a very sensitive topic. Activity You must roleplay for a minimum of three days each week, if you are inactive for two weeks you will be removed without warning, it is not the rulers' jobs to remind you each time. If you are going to be inactive for a while fill out an absence form. If you have filled out an absence form and you are inactive for a month and a half or two months (depending if you pop in once and a while) you will be removed anyways. There are limited spots in Drastic and they will be opened up to more active people. P O I L A N D add text here D O L I add Doli here F O R M S